Entre fous on se soutient
by SunofTeen
Summary: Antoine à une petite sœur ,cette petite sœur est amoureuse de Mathieu .Alors quand celui-ci lui propose de l'héberger pendants que son frère est en convention elle ne diras pas non!(résumé de merde) [LEMON]
1. Chapter 1

_Ceci n'est pas un Mathieu X OC (original character) parce que je n'est pas crée Oryane!Elle existe (bonjouar)et c'est ma bêta lectrice(gêne level_ max-Mais non faut pas!)! _Cette fanfic' est d'ailler une commande d'elle U_U en échange elle va me faire un Prof X Jeanne !Le tout premier de ce ship(fierté d'être original-_ Ouais enfin l'idée est de moi hein _)!Je l'attends avec impatience et je vous préviendrais quand il sortira bien sur!(Je ferait de mon mieux!*serre ses petits poings*)_

-Antoine !

-Quoi ?!

-T'as encore fait tombé ma veste du porte-manteau !

-Fait pas chier !

-Mais c'est toi qui fait chier !

Une journée normale chez les Daniel commençais. Les parents étaient aller voyager en amoureux et Antoine et Oryane se disputaient. La routine. Même si ces derniers se disputaient à chaque occasion qui se présentais, ils s'adoraient.

-Bah ramasse-la !

-Je ne suis pas ta bonniche !

-Arrête de râler, c'est bon je suis désolé !

-Ouais je préfère ! Par contre bouge ton cul sinon on va être en retard !

-Mais pourquoi tu viens ?

-Tu sais bien que j'ai la phobie de la solitude.

-Donc ça change quoi ?

-Ça change que si tu me laisse toute seule je vais pas arrêter d'angoissée.

-T'est chiante ! Bon viens, grouille-toi !

Les deux jeunes gens roulèrent un temps en silence avant d'éclater de rire. Ben oui, je vous ai dit qu'ils s'adoraient. Ils finirent par arrivé devant une maison en brique blanche et sonnèrent. Un homme avec un chapeau et un Tee-shirt Illuminati leurs ouvrit. Antoine et lui se firent une accolade.

-Salut le nain !

-Salut Chewbacca. Et salut fillette !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Un: je suis majeur, deux: je suis plus grande que toi.

-N'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plaît.

Il rit et elle ne put empêcher son cœur de rater un battement à l'entente de ce son cristallin. Car oui, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de sa peur de la solitude qu'Oryane avait tenue à accompagner son frère ,c'était aussi car son cœur battait pour le meilleur ami de son frère, j'ai nommé Mathieu Sommet.

Des pleurs et des cris se firent entendre et le youtubeur au chapeau afficha une mine fatiguée.

Un petit gars avec un casquette, un Tee-shirt rouge et le même visage que Mathieu apparu et s'agrippa à lui.

-Mathieu ! Le patron, il me court après !

-Patron ! Arrête d'essayé de le violer pour la centième fois !

-Tu n'est pas drôle gamin !

Un type avec des Ray-Ban noir, un costard noir lui aussi et toujours le même visage apparu également dans l'embrasure de la porte. Des triplés ? Non. Juste un schizophrène et ses personnalités multiples.

-Salut Oryane ! Dit le petit geek en la prenant dans ses bras, Tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi.

-Salut gamine tu m'as manqué à moi aussi.

Vu le ton qu'il avait employé ça ne voulait pas dire la même chose.

-Ouais salut patron.

Le petit youtubeur les firent entrés à l'intérieur. Sur le canapé était affalé le hippie.

-Salut Hippie !

Aucune réponse.

-Laisse tombé il est HS.

-Poney !

Ils rirent et s'installèrent aussi dans les fauteuils.

-Mes parents me laisse ma sœur car ils sont partis faire un voyage en amoureux.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Les vacances.

-Je dois donc me coltiner ces abrutis pendants 2 semaine ! soupir Mathieu

-He !, dirent ils en chœur

-Pourquoi tu ne la laisse pas chez vous ? demande Mathieu

-Je hais la solitude, lui répond calmement Oryane

-Alors ne te plaint pas d'être avec moi ! lui réplique Antoine

-Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné ! Lui répond du tac au tac Oryane

Le chevelu tira la langue à sa petite sœur.

-Mais Antoine comment tu vas faire quand tu iras à la Polymanga (oui je sais c'est pas maintenant XD )

-…

Oryane se tourna vers lui.

-T'as oublié ! lui dit avec Surprise Mathieu

-Heu ouais.

-Comment t'as pu oublier que tu partais !

-Ben j'ai oublié.

-T'as déjà réservé l'hôtel ?

-Oui.

-A l'heure qu'il est-il est certainement complet !

-Quoi ?!Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ? s'inquiéta enfin Oryane

-Te laisser dans une poubelle c'est une option ? lui lança Antoine

Elle lui lança un regard noir

-Je suis dans la merde là.

-Ne me laisse pas toute seule chez nous ! Je déteste ça !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?!

-Tu peut rester chez moi éventuellement ? lui dit Mathieu

Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

-Vu que j'y vais pas moi., poursuivi Mathieu

-Sérieux mec ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? demande choquée et plein d'espoir Oryane

-Oui bien-sûr !

-Merci bro,tu me sauve la vie. , Dit Antoine

-Littéralement parce que les parents t'auraient tué., répliqua Oryane

-Tu leurs ne diras rien ? s'inquiéta Le Chevelu

-Non, t'inquiète, je ne suis pas une balance.,

-Allez vas faire tes valise et dépêche-toi ! lui rappela Mathieu

-Ok ! Merci vous deux ! Je reviens dans trois jours, leur balance sans pression Antoine.

Il détalât sans se poser plus de question, laissant seul Mathieu,le hippie (toujours affalé sur le canapé )et Oryane. Ces 3 jours promettaient d'être explosif !


	2. Chapter 2

_Cet épisode est fortement inspiré de la relation de mon frère et moi. Mon cher frère si tu lis ça, sache que je t'aime même si t'est un vieux cafard qui pue. Cordialement._

-Oryane ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veut quelle pizza ?

Celle-ci sourit. Bien sûr les Sommet se nourrissent principalement de pizza.

-Hawaïenne.

-Ça marche !

Le You tubeur lui sourit et s'éloigna. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle était bel et bien chez THE Mathieu Sommet !

-Jeanne ?

La voix électronique de L'IA retentis dans le salon.

-Oui Humaine Oryane ?

-Appelle mon frère, j'ai envie de l'emmerder un peu.

-Tout de suite.

Deux trois bips plus tard la tête du touffu apparu à l'écran.

-Salut. Lui lança-il.

-Salut débile.

-Ça se passe bien ?

-Très bien, Mathieu est super sympa.

-Et beau gosse ! Dit-il en imitant sa voix.

-La ferme ! Il est juste à côté ! Chuchota-elle.

-Ah ouais ? He Mathieu ! as dit que t'était beau comme un dieu !

Le susnommé passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Antoine m'a appelé où c'est moi ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait put nier il lança un :

-Ouais je t'ai appelé !

Mathieu entra dans le champ de la webcam.

-Hey!Ça vas mec ?

-Ça vas. Et toi ET Oryane ?

-Moi ça va.

-Je vais très bien lui répondis-elle sur ses gardes.

-Dis Oryane je pourrais utiliser ta carte de crédit, j'ai bloqué la mienne.

-Non !

-Ouais tant pis. Au fait Mathieu tu savais que Oryane…

\- ...Ouais non en fait faut se soutenir entre frère et sœur prends là.

-Ho merci.

-Oryane quoi ? S'enquit Mathieu.

-Oryane a pour habitude de regarder un film niais avant de se coucher.

-Hahaha je m'en remettrait. Aller je vous laisse faut que je commande des pizzas moi.

Le jeune homme s'en allât.

-T'est une enflure, lui lança elle une fois qu'elle fût sur que Mathieu n'entendrais pas .

-Je sais. Bref. Je dois te laisser y'a des gens qui m'ont proposé de la poudre et c'est pas du sucre glace.

-Tu vas te droguer ?!

-Bah juste un peu ! Faut pas dramatiser.

-Mais Maman a dit…

-...Maman t'a faite preuve qu'elle n'est pas infaillible ! Merci pour ta carte au passage.

-Tu ne l'utilisera pas.

-Tu ne voudrais pas que Mathieu sache que t'est en kiffe sur lui ? Si ?

-Tu ne voudrait pas que Maman sache que son fils chéri se drogue ? Si ?

-T'est une enflure de première classe.

-J'ai eu un bon prof.

-A plus l'adoptée.

-A plus l'indésiré.

L'écran redevint noir un instant avant que le visage blanc de l'IA ne réapparaisse. Mathieu revint dans le salon.

-Les pizzas arrive !

-Dis Mathieu ?

-Oui ?

-Ça ne te fait pas chier de m'avoir dans les pattes ?

-Non pas du tout. Je rends service à un pote et en prime j'ai droit à de la compagnie normal et saine d'esprit.

-Enfin...Relativement.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Ces deux-là sont fait pour s'entendre.


End file.
